


Drain

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles screams, furious and scared, and his magic just explodes. It fills him up from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, flowing through his whole body and Stiles revels in the power he suddenly has at his disposal. He knows he could move mountains if only he wanted to, but all he wants to do is tear that foreign alpha apart for daring to touch Derek.





	Drain

Using magic was still more exhausting for Stiles than useful. Whenever he tries to do something with his magic it feels like there is a drain in the bottom of his stomach, where all his magic just flows out, without ever doing what it is supposed to do.

It usually isn’t even enough to levitate a pencil, let alone do any serious damage to someone else. So while Stiles is over the moon with the fact that he isn’t quite the breakable human everyone had thought he was, it really isn’t doing any good for him either.

He is still too weak, too vulnerable to be on the field when a fight goes down, and Stiles hates every second of it.

He hates being sidelined, he hates being left behind, and he hates seeing his friends getting hurt without being able to do anything about it. At least he has convinced Derek to let him come to this particular fight, because Stiles is still the best at tactics, but Derek has made it very clear that Stiles is supposed to stay out of the fight and as far away from it as possible, too.

Everything is fine with that, it is nothing Stiles isn’t used to, but then the alpha of the other pack gets his claws into Derek’s stomach, lifting him up like that and all Stiles can see is the blood flowing over the hand in Derek’s middle, the blood that bubbled out of Derek’s mouth, stark red against his pale skin, and Stiles simply loses it.

He screams, furious and scared, and his magic just _explodes_. It fills him up from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, flowing through his whole body and Stiles revels in the power he suddenly has at his disposal. He knows he could move mountains if only he wanted to, but all he _wants_ to do is tear that foreign alpha apart for daring to touch Derek.

So it’s exactly what Stiles does.

Stiles takes a step forward, eyes fixed on the other alpha and he can almost taste his fear, it’s so palpable. Stiles is sure his eyes are not his usual brown anymore, but he doesn’t care because that alpha _is still touching what is theirs_ and Stiles stretches his hands out, imagining how the alpha dies at his hand and the alpha just _does._

It takes less than a second, and then the body hits the floor, clawed hand sliding out of Derek’s stomach and Stiles rushes up to his side, steadying him when Derek stumbles. There’s still blood coming out of the wound in his middle, wounds inflicted by an alpha take longer to heal after all, and Stiles presses his hand to the wound, wishing it would close, believing it will heal right up, and it does.

Stiles can feel how the wounds knit back together under his hands and it only takes a few seconds before Derek is completely healed.

“What is going on?” Derek asks, his eyes wide and snapping between his stomach and Stiles and Stiles shrugs.

“I guess I’m more magic than we all thought,” he gives back, focused on Derek because he still can’t believe that he’s okay now, but he isn’t too worried about the other pack members anyway.

They just lost their alpha and Stiles can still feel his magic humming under his skin. He knows that if the betas try something he will drop them like he dropped the alpha.

“It seems like that,” Derek says, and he doesn’t sound worried, doesn’t seem to believe for a second that Stiles could hurt him.

His magic almost feels like it preens under Stiles’ skin.

~*~*~

Stiles’ magic only works for Derek and his dad.

When Stiles is alone and tries to do anything with his magic, nothing happens. He feels empty, even though he knows his magic is right there, but he can’t access it. But as soon as Derek is in the room, as soon as Stiles wants to do something _for_ Derek, his magic just bursts out, feeling almost eager to be used.

Stiles was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to keep his dad safe like this, when his power only works for Derek, but it turns out it works for his dad, too. If Stiles wants to do something for his dad, his magic feels just as eager and it puts Stiles at ease to know that he can protect his dad as well as Derek.

They run into a few more problems since Stiles found out about his magic, and whenever someone comes too close to Derek or his dad, his magic just explodes out of him like it did that very first time, and it’s always lethal.

Not that Stiles really minds.

Everyone of the people he killed so far threatened his mate and his family, and Stiles will not stand for that. He will protect them with all he is and if that means eliminating the threats then Stiles is more than fine with it.

It takes almost half a year for Stiles to figure out just how his magic works, but when he finally does he’s not really surprised.

He’s a spark, like Deaton said once, but he’s one of the most powerful sparks in over a century and his magic works solely on feelings and belief. He is strongest when people he loves are threatened, people he trusts and would kill for, and his magic responds to that. It’s something Stiles approves of.

(It doesn’t come as a surprise that it only works for the pack when the situation is really dire, and almost never for Scott. Scott hurt and abandoned him more times than Stiles can count and while Scott will always be his brother, his magic clearly disapproves and never does anything to aid Scott. Stiles can’t say he minds that either, because he has more important people to protect anyway.)


End file.
